A mould for the injection-moulding of an assembly of the above-mentioned type for creating a closable fluid connection is known, for example, from NL 1012020. In this known mould, it is provided that the mould cavity for the stopper is in communication, via a narrow annular gap, with the mould cavity for the female element, so that during injection moulding an integral film joint is formed between the two components of the assembly.
Furthermore, in the known mould it is provided that the plastics material is injected via a first runner which opens out in the mould cavity for the stopper. The plastics material then passes into the mould cavity for the female element via the narrow annular gap.
After the assembly has cooled, in the known mould the mould parts which form the mould ring are moved apart, and then the core is pulled out. In the process, the stopper becomes clamped onto the head of the core, and as a result the integral film joint between the stopper and the female element tears and the stopper moves into the seat of the female element. Then, the head of the core is uncoupled from the stopper, and the assembly, which is now in its closed state, can be ejected from the mould.
WO 99/05446 has disclosed an assembly for creating a closable fluid connection in which the stopper is integral, via flexible arms, with the female element. The injection mould used has a core with a head which defines the interior of the stopper and with a core body which defines the bore in the female element. Furthermore, the mould has a mould ring, which is composed of two mould parts, with a parting plane in the plane of the arms. These mould parts, together with the core, form a single mould cavity for the female element, the stopper and the flexible arms. The stopper becomes clamped onto the head of the core and can be pulled into the seat in the female element as a result of the core being pulled out.
WO 93/07084 has disclosed an assembly in which the female element is designed to be secured in the neck of a dimensionally stable vessel, in particular a water tank. In this case, the stopper and the female element are produced in separate injection moulds and are assembled subsequently.
The fluid may be any type of flowing material, such as a liquid, a fluid substance, a gas, a (fine) powder, etc. Therefore, assemblies of this type have a wide range of applications. For this reason, the assemblies are generally produced in very large numbers, and consequently the cost price has to be as low as possible.
WO 99/05446 has also disclosed an assembly in which the stopper is provided, on the side which faces the female element, with elastic hook members, each hook member having both an inwardly directed hook surface and an outwardly directed hook surface.
The bore in the female element forms an annular shoulder, behind which the outwardly directed hook surfaces engage when the stopper is in its seat. The inwardly directed hook surfaces can engage on a shoulder of a male element which is to be fitted into the bore and the stopper.